


Pride Celebration

by Sassywrites77



Category: Naruto
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Gay Pride, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mild Language, No relationships stated, Pride, Pride Parades, just 7 friends going to pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: Genma helps Shisui get their friends to go to the Pride Parade.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Pride Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @the-kakashi-lounge-blog June prompt, Pride. My immediate thoughts went straight to the thought of going to a Pride Parade, something I’ve never had the opportunity to do. At first, I was thinking Genma talks everyone into going, but then Shisui popped into my mind. He is well beloved in the Kakashi Lounge, and the idea expanded. I then decided to add Itachi in as well, because if anyone needs fun, it’s him! I had fun coming up with their outfits for pride. Obviously this is an AU. All of the characters are in their early to mid 20s. As I said, I’ve never experienced a Pride parade, so please be gentle if I got anything wrong, though I didn’t really go into much detail with the parade.

When Shisui approached him about getting their friends together to go to the Pride Parade, Genma was immediately on board and offered to drive since he owned a large vehicle. He was quite proud of his VW Bus, and it was the perfect mode of transportation for a trip like this.

The two of them figured the quickest way to get everyone on board would be to get the most enthusiastic involved first. When Genma told Gai about the plan to go to the parade, Gai burst into tears, shouting enthusiastically, “Thank you for inviting me to something so Youthful and Cool! Count me in, Genma!”

Gai was given the mission of getting Kakashi to agree to go. Genma left him to figure out how he was going to do that while he went on to talk to Iruka. Iruka turned out easier than he had thought. He probably shouldn’t have been surprised when Iruka readily agreed to go. Iruka was passionate about things he believed heartily in, he would be involved. Gay rights were definitely one of those things. 

In the meantime, Shisui was in charge of convincing Tenzo and Itachi to come along. Itachi wasn’t much for crowds of people, other than enduring it for concerts for his favorite band. And just like that, all it took was Shisui promising to go with Itachi to the next concert for the broody man to agree to come along.

That left Tenzo, who maybe Shisui had a bit of a crush on. Of all the people they were inviting, Tenzo and Itachi were the two he wanted there the most. From the moment he decided he wanted to go to the parade with them, he figured it would be easier to convince them if there were more people they knew going, especially in regards to Tenzo. He wasn’t outgoing like Shisui and stuck to their small group of friends, seeming more comfortable the more of them were around.

Before talking to Tenzo, he decided to check in with Genma to see how his progress had gone. He mostly just wanted to see if Kakashi was going. Tenzo had known him the longest, so if Kakashi was going then most likely Tenzo would agree to go.

He soon found out that Kakashi was indeed going. Gai had challenged him, stating if Gai won, Kakashi would go to the parade. However, Kakashi countered, saying if Gai wouldn’t challenge him for a month, he would go to the parade. Genma and Shisui were pretty sure Kakashi wanted to go to the parade and was afraid he would beat Gai and offered that alternative.

Shisui had a grin on his face as he went to find Tenzo. Of course, he was at his favorite spot in the park near where he lived. He was sitting up in the huge tree, gazing out across the park. Shisui quickly climbed up to join his friend. He told Tenzo of the plan, letting him know everyone was going. Tenzo sat quietly a moment, obviously thinking about it before responding.

“Will you stay by my side the entire time?” Tenzo asked, timidly.

“Of course, I will!” Shisui responded, throwing his arms around the other man.

*****************************************

The day of the Pride Parade arrived, and everyone met early at Genma’s house to make the trip. Shisui, Tenzo, and Itachi arrived together greeting Genma who was loading drinks into his bus. 

Shisui was dressed in nothing but a rainbow tulle tutu paired with knee-high white socks with rainbow stripes at the knee. Genma was pretty sure he had sprayed on body glitter, as his chest sparkled in the bright morning sun.

Tenzo stood next to him dressed in a black mesh top and black running shorts that hit him at mid-thigh. He only looked slightly nervous as he wrapped his arms around his middle. Genma was sure Shisui had talked him into the mesh shirt, but it suited the quiet man.

Itachi was dressed in cropped white linen pants with a black tank top with the words “This is My Gay Shirt” and Gay written in a rainbow-colored font. Genma laughed after reading the shirt and welcomed the three men.

“Gai and Iruka are inside getting some snacks. Kakashi will be late as always, I’m sure,” Genma told them with an eye roll.

Just then Gai and Iruka came out of the house each holding a bag stuffed with snacks of all kinds. Shisui was not at all surprised by either man’s outfit.

Gai had on a silver holographic shorts romper that zipped up the front, but he had left it unzipped to mid-chest. When he turned to place his bag into the bus, Shisui noticed the rainbow-colored spikes going up the spine of the romper which also had a hood lined in rainbow as well.

Iruka was wearing cutoff denim shorts with a tank top that read “Happy Purride” with a kitten’s face between the two words. The tank top was very fitting for the man; they all knew how he fed the stray cats in his neighborhood.

“Oh!” Genma exclaimed after taking inventory of the bus. “I gotta go get one more thing. You guys wanna just wait in the bus for Kakashi. Surely, he’ll be here soon.”

They watched him run back into the house. He was a sight to see in silver booty-shorts and knee-high rainbow socks. They decided on where they wanted to sit, Iruka asking if it was alright for him to sit up-front with Genma. Everyone agreed and piled into the van.

Seconds later, Genma returned with rainbow wings and grinning from ear to ear. “I almost forgot the best part of my outfit!” he yelled excitedly, handing them over carefully to Tenzo who was closest to the back door of the bus.

Genma climbed into the front seat, and they all talked about how excited they were about the parade as they waited for their late friend. Finally, twenty minutes later, Kakashi arrived. Everyone decided he was forgiven for his tardiness as he approached the bus. He was wearing red chino shorts that came to a little below mid-thigh, and his top half was covered by nothing but rainbow suspenders that were holding his shorts up.

He stopped by the passenger door to give Iruka a pouty look. “I told you I wanted to ride shot-gun.”

Iruka smirked sweetly. “Well, you’re late. So you snooze, you lose. Sorry, Kashi,” he teased.

Kakashi snorted a laugh and hauled himself into the back of the bus, making sure he was close enough to Iruka that he could mess with him during the drive.

The parade was such an awesome experience for them all. The Grand Marshall of the parade was an actor who had just come out, and he gave a heartfelt speech that had more than a few people including the group of friends crying. After there was dancing and just so much love pouring out of everyone.

The group of friends hit the road heading home in high spirits. Kakashi beat Iruka to the bus, sticking his tongue out as he hopped into the passenger seat. Iruka just rolled his eyes as he moved to the back of the bus and sprawled across the seat where Tenzo was sitting, his head in Tenzo’s lap. Shisui laughed at Tenzo’s look of surprise before settling into his own seat.

He and Itachi would tease Iruka later, swearing they heard him purr as Tenzo played with his hair that was splayed across his lap. Tenzo wasn’t even thinking as he stroked the other man’s hair, only wondering at how soft it was under his fingertips. Apparently, it was relaxing for both men as Tenzo fell asleep with his fingers still in Iruka’s hair.

When they arrived at Genma’s, he invited everyone in saying he had hoped they could make it a weekend sleepover. Everyone was tired and soon sprawled across Genma’s living room in make-shift bedding made up of blankets and sleeping bags.

His guests awoke the next morning to the smell of coffee brewing and bacon cooking. Genma piled bacon on a plate, carrying it and the one stacked high with pancakes to the kitchen table. He pulled coffee mugs out for everyone as they slowly trickled into the kitchen.

They laughed and talked while eating breakfast, and afterward, everyone pitched in to help Genma clean up his bus and his living room as well as the breakfast dishes. They spent the afternoon watching movies into the evening when everyone started to leave to go home.

They all thanked him for driving and letting them stay over. He thanked Shisui for coming to him with the idea. It had been a great weekend with his friends, a chance to spend time together they hadn’t had in a while. They all agreed that it needed to happen more often. As his last guest left, Genma promised himself that he would make sure that happened.


End file.
